Shoto Todoroki vs. Tenya Iida
Shoto Todoroki vs Tenya Iida is a battle fought between Class 1-A students Shoto Todoroki and Tenya Iida during the U.A. Sports Festival's Fighting Tournament. Prologue Tenya finds Izuku Midoriya spectating above the stands. He expresses his joy that Izuku's surgery was successful. Izuku congratulates Tenya on defeating Ibara Shiozaki. Tenya mentions that he is set to face Shoto next and states he watched Izuku's match with him closely, hoping to learn something from it. Izuku asks if Ingenium has mentioned how proud he is of his brother for going this far in the festival. Tenya replies that he was unable to contact his brother because he is busy working. Izuku apologizes and Tenya replies that he believes this could work even better. When they do get to speak, Tenya may get to tell Ingenium that he won the festival. Following Katsuki's victory over Eijiro, Tenya leaves Izuku and heads towards the fighting stage. Shoto and Tenya meet in the ring and Present Mic introduces them as elites hailing from separate hero families. Tenya ponders his strategy. He knows he cannot negate Shoto's attacks like Izuku did and worries that Shoto might use his flames as well. Battle Shoto starts the match with a freezing attack. This forces Tenya to evade and sprint to Shoto's right with his Engine legs. Shoto covers his right by freezing the ground with his right arm. Tenya stops short to dodge and ends up trapped between the two waves of ice. Shoto tries to capitalize with another freezing attack, but this time Tenya avoids it with a standing long jump. While in mid-air, Tenya activates his Recipro Burst technique. Shoto is able to duck Tenya's initial kick. Tenya quickly lands and immediately follows up with a second powerful kick that slams Shoto into the ground. Shoto recovers slightly and tries to freeze the ground. Tenya leaps over him and grabs the back of his shirt before sprinting towards the edge of the arena. With eight seconds left before his engines stall, Tenya believes he can run Shoto out of bounds. However, he suddenly stops short. Tenya then realizes that his mufflers have been frozen shut. Shocked, he questions when Shoto blocked them. Shoto explains that he blocked them with ice when Tenya kicked him. He states that he has only been using ranged attacks during the festival and surmises that Tenya forgot he could use precision attacks. Shoto freezes the ground and grabs Tenya's arm as he encases most of Tenya's body in ice. He gets up and admits that he tried to dodge Tenya's kick, but it was too fast. With Tenya immobilized, Midnight declares Shoto the winner. Aftermath Present Mic announces that Shoto advances to the final round without the use of his flames. Irritated, Endeavor wonders why Shoto is holding back and not using his fire. Izuku and Ochaco Uraraka both feel bad for Tenya, who apologizes to his brother for losing. References Site Navigation Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles Category:Tenya Iida Battles